


You Say Tomato

by ywhiterain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stefan begins to admit that Klaus is his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Tomato

“How was your date?” Freya asked Stefan with a warm smile. Now that the curse on her family was gone, she was of the opinion that the more friends Klaus had, the better.

“It wasn’t a date,” Stefan said, giving Klaus a dirty look.

Elijah folded his arms and clenched his jaw. Sensing that his older brother was attempting to decide which of the several dozen lectures he had developed over the centuries to doll out to him, Klaus held up his hands. “One can hardly hold Stefan being in denial of our relationship against me.”

“Did he blackmail you into dating him?” Freya asked and she looked like she, too, was about to lecture Klaus on the evils of lying and using underhanded tactics against people who could actually stand his presence.

Klaus made a mental note to get Freya and Elijah to spend less time together. Then he reassured his big sister with a charming smile. “I did not such thing. I simply asked Stefan if he would like to spend the day with me.” He tilted his head to his frowning friend. “And he acquiesced.”

“I agreed to meet up with him so we could discuss his persistent stalking,” Stefan said.

“I am simply keeping an eye out for you and Caroline so that when you inevitably need my protection, I can be of assistance as quickly as possible.”

Freya leaned over to Elijah. “You know them better than I do. Who should I believe?”

“I am not sure myself,” Elijah admitted after a moment of thought. It made Klaus preen.

“Shall I call Rebekah?” Freya asked, “she does seem to have a keen eye for these things.”

“How about instead the four of us enjoy the homemade cake Stefan baked for us,” Klaus said, calling attention to the baked good he was holding.

“He cooked for us?” Freya asked. “That does seem like a something one would do for a boyfriend.”

“I made it for Hope!” Stefan said. Klaus was very pleased to note neither Freya nor Elijah looked very convinced by that. “Just because I like his daughter doesn’t mean I’m dating him.” He began to look a little panicked when neither sibling seemed moved.

“Stefan!” Hope cried as she rushed out of the kitchen and across the living room. Automatically, Stefan held out his arms so she could jump into them. “Did you bring me a present?”

“It’s in the car,” Stefan reassured her, making the toddler cheer. Realizing what he’d just said, he sighed deeply and turned to Klaus. “If I admit we have an on-off… thing, will you promise not to hold it over Damon’s head?”

“Of course not,” Klaus said as he leaned over to kiss his daughter on the cheek. “Don’t pout,” he said before Stefan could start to protest, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m more than willing to timeshare you with Elena when she comes to her senses and decides to rid herself of Damon for the superior Salvatore.”

“I’d take it,” Elijah advised. “It’s not often he’s willing to share.”

Stefan turned his attention to Hope. “I’m only agreeing to this because I like you so much.”


End file.
